<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fostering a Brighter Future by RibbonDove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114477">Fostering a Brighter Future</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RibbonDove/pseuds/RibbonDove'>RibbonDove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Dark, Dark Fantasy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, Mild Gore, Near Death Experiences, Other, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Violence, Pokemon Battles, Single Parents, Travel, Wishes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:55:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RibbonDove/pseuds/RibbonDove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On one peculiarly terrible night, a lone Hitmonchan's life takes a sudden shift when he is entrusted with the care of a baby girl from the spirit world. Now juggling the responsibilites of fatherhood, he must ensure a bright future for his daughter and uncover a grand mystery - all while under the watchful eye of the Lunar myths.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you so much to Taz_ for being my beta reader! Without you, I couldn't swat some of the mistakes in this fic. There are still some corrections to be made, but it is a great improvement nothenless.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The forest trees covered the moonlight above, leaves and twigs scattered across the floor as the gentle breeze flew by. Whenever I took a step, I could hear a faint crunching noise, as the dried underbrush beneath my feet cracked under my weight. There was some fog that spread through the forest grounds, but for the most part, it was clear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I fondly remember going to a forest like this - albeit it was much less foggy than this - to help my mother collect apples and to enjoy a nice, crisp apple pie right after our harvest. My father would take me out to train with him, and when we finished, we would often sit down and discuss all of the wonders of this world, kind of like how I am now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, where have those days gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now I'm in my 30s, and I feel so…empty. There’s nothing worth fighting for. Whether it be for a family, a soulmate, or a nation worth defending: I have none of those things. I’ve been alone for so long that I’ve forgotten what having a friend was really like. Even when I had eventually settled down into a small town near the capital, I sometimes wonder if I even have a purpose being there at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What if there is really no purpose in living anymore? I’ve lost most if not all of my hope in this world long ago. If there was a God, why would he let so much suffering and pain be inflicted on others? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least the townspeople at my new home were nice. But how much would they care about me if I moved on? Wouldl I be remembered, or would my name be scattered to the sands of time? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, sorry – I ask too many questions. And maybe I should be more cautious, too, because now I can hear rustling from the bushes right behind me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I jumped back onto my feet and inched away from the leaves bush, trying to anticipate my next encounter I knew that rustling sound could be anything – be it a passerby or someone willing to mug you and take your poké.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Eventually the rustling sound calmed, and I let out a sigh. Before I could leave the area, though,</span> <span>I could see someone from the distance jumping out from the bushes, brandishing a stone dagger. A Scrafty, accompanied by a Linoone, both of whom had  rather mean looks on their faces.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oi! Looks like we've gots ourselves a loner!" Sneered the Linoone, "What dat Hitmonchan got on 'im, Dirk?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I dunno, Salem, but hopefully it's some Poké. We've been running a low, y'know? Mind if you… donate some?" He got up very close to me, holding the dagger close to my throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do it. I dare you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ooh, someone's a daredevil, ain't he?" The Linoone flaunted his claws, "You're up for a combo?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have nothing to lose," I replied, "So do it. Kill me right here and right now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"... Heh. As you wish." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something in me felt this wasn’t right; I didn’t know what it was, but instinct was telling me to fight back. Having my throat slit by thugs, then being looted for the very little money I had… That wasn’t the way to go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before they could slice at my throat, I changed my mind at the very last second, retaliating with a sneaky jab in the face. I leaped back to get a good distance away from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-what the–!?" The Scrafty, bewilder</span>
  <span>ed</span>
  <span> by the sudden punch staggered back as the unexpected blow connected with his head. I could tell he wasn't going to give up easily though, as most thugs like this never did. He quickly snapped out of it, and went in for another attack, but I quickly kneed him in the gut and took him down with my fist, punching him straight to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He recovered quickly, but the Linoone took over for him, first with Fury Swipes to my face, temporarily blinding me, then follow</span>
  <span>ed</span>
  <span> up with a slash attack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His claws lacerat</span>
  <span>ed</span>
  <span> deep into my arm, before pulling out his sharp claws from my flesh. He smirked, waiting for his friend to make his next move while I was left with a deep, agonizing wound. I groaned in pain as the wound bled heavily, and I knew I had to get away fast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Scrafty then kick</span>
  <span>ed</span>
  <span> me to the ground, curb stomping me in the process. I struggled to get back up, almost fully standing when I was beaten back to the ground by his surprisingly powerful fists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I </span>
  <span>was</span>
  <span> in incredible pain, bruised and cut up. I almost felt like I was going to die right then and there, but I still had some strength left to keep fighting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before the Linoone could stab me once again, I swiftly </span>
  <span>dodge</span>
  <span> using every bit of strength I had and ran as fast as I possibly could in such a state, hoping that the somewhat foggy atmosphere would help hide me if I fled fast enough. I ran and ran, and eventually I lost sight of them. Limping towards a tree, I hid behind it as a means of protection. I saw the two thugs look around for me. I held in the urge to groan from the overwhelming pain, as discomforting as it was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some time passed, and it </span>
  <span>looked</span>
  <span> like they’ve given up on their search after checking by the riverside. I snuck away into the bushes, trying to make as little noise as possible, and continued on my travels.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, I nearly made it out of the forest. I found a large, mossy rock. It was the only place in the forest where the trees didn’t completely cover the sky, so I could see the starry night right above me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Huffing and puffing, I sighed and leaned against the rock with my healthy arm. I looked at my wound, my left arm with the deep gash that was covered in blood, my body injured and bloodied too. There were bruises, scratches, and cuts spread across my body from the beat down. The only parts of my body that aren’t all beat up was my left leg, and even then, I had to limp because of the huge bruise on my right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was a mess, to put it shortly. There were no bandages or anything to cover my injuries with, nobody to tend to my wounds, and no berries to eat. I haven’t eaten anything all day, but now I wish I had brung an oran berry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I felt as if I was dying. And maybe I am, because it hurts to move even slightly. I was beat up, bleeding out from one arm, and every waking second I felt myself grow weaker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Is this… how I go?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> I thought to myself, as I slowly dropped to the floor onto my knees, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm going to bleed out… and then… die? Am I really going to die like this? All bloodied and bruised up, in the middle of nowhere? Is there no hope for me anymore?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Am I… destined to…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>… fade away…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And eventually be...–”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the sky turned a dark teal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“…… Wait, what is that?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked up to the sky, only to see… a shooting star? A part of me wanted to make a wish, but I knew it would be pointless; wishes aren't real. There is no point in trying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, a light shone brightly as it enveloped everything – including me – in it. I could barely see with the light nearly blinding me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a short while it dimmed out a little, only to reveal a small, star-shaped entity. He still glowed a little, but it was a softer teal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait…’he?’ How did I know...i-is that… Jirachi, from the myths?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before I could gather my own thoughts, he speaks, "Greetings~" He smiled, "I'm Jirachi! I've awoken from my slumber to come grant your deepest wish!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"J-J– Jirachi?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, that's me, Jirachi~" He twirled around in the air, his tails swirling gracefully before resting again upon landing. "You've been lonely for a long time, haven't you? I can see it in your eyes, you've been longing for love, and here, I am here to grant your long-awaited wish. Now, stay still…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-Wait… grant my wish? What wish would I have?” I have(d) to stop him from wasting his power on me. “ I'm bleeding out with nothing to help stop it, no bandages, no nurse, nada. I'm hopeless.” I drop(ped) eye contact with him; I didn’t feel worthy.” Just go give the wish to someone else who'll need it more than me, I don't'– </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gahh</span>
  </em>
  <span>!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I felt a sharp sting in my arm,</span>
  <span> the blood suddenly rushing out faster.</span>
  <span> My right arm was </span>
  <span>dyed a crimson red</span>
  <span>, there was so much pouring out.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Is Jirachi putting me out of my misery? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I felt as if my life was flashing right before my eyes: Every little moment in my life came rushing towards my mind as </span>
  <span>my arm was dyed a crimson red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>… Yet, despite all of that blood that came gushing out, I'm still alive. He kept me alive, despite all of that, and all of that blood was sucked into a ball of... magic. It all wove  together, and started to rapidly form into a variety of different shapes. It kept morphing and changing until it eventually looked like… something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that something – was a baby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You heard me right: All of my lost blood combined together to form what appeared to be a baby, rapidly developing inside the ball as if some of it turned into an embryo or something. I felt my wound healing up, too; closing up and leaving a scar in its place. I was a little lightheaded from the blood loss, but at least there was solstice in knowing I’m probably going to be okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually,  the bright light surrounding us dimmed out entirely, and Jirachi  effortlessly summoned a blanket to swaddle the baby up. He drew closer, as he held the newborn within his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She is a child from heaven,” He said, smiling, “Take good care of her, mkay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-wait… That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>child? Am… Am I a father now!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm,” He nodded, “She has lived naively up in the spirit world up until now, and it is your job to take care of her as she learns about the wonders of the mortal world. How she grows up will affect her future and outlook, whenever she lives or dies…” He looked down at her eyes, and so did I. All I could focus on was her soft, chubby visage. I saw her, with my own eyes, being created from my own blood, and yet here I was, embracing her fully.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My… baby.” I took the child from Jirachi’s arms, cradling her within mine. I could already feel the fatherly instincts kicking in, despite how utterly bizarre everything seemed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I only came back to my senses when he spoke again, “ Her fate is in your hands.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But wait: ‘her’? I don’t think I’ve ever seen a female Tyrogue in my life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When creating her,” he continued, “ I had to use up all of my remaining wish power drawn from your desire. I created a body for the child to inhabit in the mortal world. This body is unique as Tyrogues are primarily male, meaning she could be the only girl Tyrogue out there…” Jirachi giggled, “Now, I best be off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-wait, you’re leaving?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm! I’m getting a little sleepy…” He yawned, before eventually twirling higher into the sky, prepared to lift off into the stars again. “Farewell, and hopefully you will forge a strong father and daughter bond~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jirachi winked before he launched back into the atmosphere, leaving behind a trail of stardust. It was now just me, and my new baby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’m a father now. And I have a daughter – A very special daughter; one who was given to me by the wishmaker himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’ve doubted the existence of legends, mythicals, even god himself, ever since I’ve entered my adult years. I just found it hard for me to believe that such beings would allow suffering to exist in this world, but now I can see there’s always some sort of hope.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I still feel as if things will be rough, but  I have something to fight for now. I have a reason to keep on going –it’s for my own daughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, what to name her… Maybe something I have a close attachment with?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I could name her after my mother, or maybe think of a flower I really love. But, after thinking about it for a bit, I should probably come up with something fresh and new for my baby girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whenever I thought of a name I’d like to give to a child, I’ve(d) always thought of the name Arnold. Astrong, yet gentle name for a boy, but I had a baby girl, so I had to come up with something more feminine: a girl named Arnold didn’t sit very well with me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hm, if not Arnold, then why not… Arle? Close to what I wanted, except it had a bit of grace to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Arle,” I whispered, “Yes...that will be your name… Arle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I almost wanted to shed tears of joy looking at her tiny, soft face. She was fast asleep, but something about it was so solemn to me; her dozing off, innocent and unknowing of this world around her… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily, I found the closest pathway home, a guiding light from the night sky leading the way back home. Perhaps it was Jirachi who helped me find my way back home. I was still in awe at what just happened: I have been gifted a child! I’m a father!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Good thing I had a decent amount of money. Back before I settled down, I was struggling with money. I barely scraped by every day, even with the poke I was given from doing odd jobs. It wasn’t until after settling down that I was able to manage my finances better and later move into a home by the capital. It was a little too fancy for my liking, but it’s better than nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least I knew Arle herself would probably love growing up here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And as long as she grows up happy and healthy, that’s all that matters to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Moo-Moo Milk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Father bonds with his newborn daughter for the first time. He'll get the hang of it, eventually. Probably.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to three awesome dudes for helping me finalize this chapter:<br/>- Tez_<br/>- Zeusdog17<br/>- Feathercomb</p><p>I'm sorry that it took so long to come out! I may revise it in the future to add more text onto it, but other than that, I'm excited to bring you the third chapter. I'm planning for it to be a pretty long fic, so the story will progress somewhat slowly, but some bombs (not literally) will be dropped here and there.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I couldn’t believe what had just happened last night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>First, I was ambushed, then beaten into a pulp. As I bled out, Jirachi came down to give me a second chance in life - and the gift of fatherhood, something which I used to doubt with how much of a romantic failure I was. Being rejected by all the women I had pursued a decade back, I thought I would never marry or have children, and I slowly accepted the loner life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well... I’m still unsure about the marriage part, but one thing was certain - I have a kid now, and I needed to be a good father for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Strangely a part of me felt optimistic: what if life got even better from here on out? Could I finally turn things around for a change and leave my previous life in the past? But another part of me doubted my ability to parent. Most of my adult life had been a living hell, and there was always the possibility of her following in my footsteps - something I desperately did not want for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I need to get stronger for her.  I need to set an example for Arle to follow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My growling stomach shook me out of my thoughts. It seems I had forgotten to eat something last night, passing out from a mixture of exhaustion and cuddling with Arle. Thank goodness I didn’t roll on top of her and smush her, knowing how much I move when I’m asleep. But, I should’ve put her back into her own crib that I just got her yesterday in a hurry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I picked her up gently, making sure that I didn’t wake her up, then placed her into her own crib in my room, since I was still setting the nursery up. Finally, I went to make some breakfast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe I should make something savory for today?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking into my cabinet larder for some food, I found some clapbread and meat, straight from the market by town. They had. Taking the meat out to cook it over the stone-harth, I lightly seasoned it with some pepper and salt, then spit-roasted it. I admittedly salivated a little from the scent - maybe because I hadn’teaten in a while, but it reminded me of the dinner that mom would make back in the good old days.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once I could tell the meat was ready, I pulled it out, then plopped it onto my plate. Now that everything was prepared, I dug in almost immediately. It was filling, maybe a tad bit overcooked, but at least I have the energy needed to start the day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But I couldn’t just leave Arle all by herself here. What if she starts-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nehh… eh! Nehhh!!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>… to get fussy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, Arle?” I asked, as I took her out of her crib. “A-are you hungry?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I quickly searched for some fresh moo-moo milk in the larder, taking out a glass and pouring it into the bottle, which I also got in a hurry along with a bunch of other baby stuff yesterday. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Putting the nub gently into her mouth, she wiggled around in my arms a little, but I got her to stay still by holding her tightly to my chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the bottle emptied, she suckled on the nub slower and slower. Once she was done, she made a little “umph” noise. A soft tap on the back, and she gave the cutest little burp I’ve ever heard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>… I never thought there would be a point in my life where I’d say that about a burp, but here we are.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though, the fact that I had to bottle feed her reminded me of her not having a mother, being created entirely from ‘wish power’ and my blood. I worried she may grow up feeling as if something was missing, or wrong, because of it. How would she feel if I ever told her she was created from magic?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I hoped she wouldn’t question it once she got older, yet I knew I couldn’t lie to her if she asked, either. Oh, what to do if that day ever arose…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe if I stopped worrying about the future, and instead focused on the present, I could be at peace with myself, but maybe it was simply my fatherly instincts that made me worry about my daughter’s future so much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah well. I got a piece of cloth, wrapped it around Arle and me, and tied it around the ends, making a baby carrier. At least I wouldn’t be having to carry her in my arms all the time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though, it looked a little silly, admittedly. At least Arle looked like she liked it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She cuddled close by my chest as I took a stroll around town, and I couldn’t help but stare into her innocent eyes, looking right up to me. Taking off one of my gloves, I pinched her soft, chubby cheeks, and she made a little squeaking noise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Look at that face. I could just look at her cute little face all day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>… Anyway, as we went on our morning stroll, I stopped by the local church. Since I was blessed with a beautiful baby girl, I definitely needed to restore my lost faith, as it seemed rather naive to continue doubting the existence of legends and myths when I had seen one with my own eyes. But, I wonder if I’d be accepted with open arms; was doubting the existence of Arceus an unforgivable sin? Would I be shunned for trying to get my faith back, or worse, turned away?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I don’t think I can go on being pessimistic for much longer. I needed to be a good role model for my daughter; I needed to be a positive influence on her, I can’t poison her mind with my negativity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As I stepped foot into the church, one of the priests, an Ampharos,  came by to greet me. “Welcome, welcome!” He smiled, “Ah, I see you have a baby with you today, mm? What’s his name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, it’s a girl,” I said, awkwardly smiling back, “And her name’s Arle!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, a... girl Tyrogue?” His eyes widened a little from surprise. I was worried that he would comment on how we were primarily male, but then he spoke. “Hm, well, come right in!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sighed from relief, and as soon as I got onto my knees, I recited some verses from the Arcean Bible. Arceanity was one of the dominant religions of the region, my family and I were Arcean. However, ever since I’ve adopted a pessimistic outlook on life, my faith has waned, and I could only come to expect the worst out of any situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But I was determined to change that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After about a few hours of prayer, reading some scriptures, and conversing with the other attendees, I was ready to get back home, when I noticed a Gothitelle who wore a nun’s dress, wearing a golden necklace with the Arcean symbol dangling below. She was putting some books away after the service, only to turn around and notice me </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much for attending today, sir.” She said, “The priest told me about your baby, and when I saw her while praying, I just wanted to say, she is adorable!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I blushed. “Aw, thank you… Yeah, she’s my little gift from above.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw, children really are precious, aren’t they?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... Yep.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I didn’t want to give away how she got here in the first place; I feared it might raise some eyebrows because of the complete lack of female Tyrogues in nature.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, if she ever wants to in the future, maybe one day your baby girl can join the sisterhood and become a nun like me!” She giggled, “And, even if she doesn’t, I hope she still enjoys her time here!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haha, I mean… That is a possibility.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’m imagining an older Arle in the same black dress as the woman, dedicating her life to prayer and worship. But my imagination wavered between three... different looking Arles. Since I wasn’t sure if she’d follow my path as a Hitmonchan or branch out as a Hitmonlee or a Hitmontop, I didn’t really have a clear image on what she may look like in the future.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh! I know something that'll look absolutely adorable on your baby girl!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She dug into her purse, pulling out a white flower. Once she gently placed it onto Arle's head, she smiled a little, cooing happily as she wriggled a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aw… she already likes it," I said, "Where'd you get it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was a flower pin I used to wear as a young girl, my sister found it in our mother's garden and gave it to me. But, I never had any daughters of my own, so I never had anyone to pass it onto."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see…" The fact that the flower had sentimental value to the Gothitelle made me want to give it back to her out of kindness, but she seemed keen on giving it away to my own daughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you need me, I’ll be here!” She continued to sort some books, “Other than that, enjoy the rest of your day~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I waved goodbye, then looked back to Arle. She began to murmur softly, sticking her tongue out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what’s that face for?” I asked, “Hungry?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Neh…!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh. She was getting fussy. Again. How often does she need to be fed? I fed her twice already! I guess newborns really are that needy, aren’t they? I guess being thrust into fatherhood like that made me feel a bit clueless on what to do sometimes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sigh, and plopped the bottle onto her mouth. I had a gut feeling that I’d be doing this constantly until her hunger mellows out. Hey, I’ve never cared for an infant up until now, so it was going to take awhile to fully adjust into fatherhood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I gave her a pat on the back, heard her burp, and put her back into the baby carrier I was wearing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Making my way back home, I took a quick look up into the sky; I couldn’t believe it was already afternoon. Have I really been in church for that long? I thought about the nun’s comment more; Arle as a nun didn’t upset me, but, it made me think of what type of woman she will grow into in the future.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was a bit early to think about that, but the more I thought about her future, the more it dwelled on me. I tried to ignore these thoughts, since all they did was make me worry more, worrying that she’ll end up like me - or worse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mm… Try to think of something else, try to think of something else… Oh, right, the small white flower that the nun gave me. It never wilted away, despite being plucked all those years ago. I wonder if the nun used some sort of power to preserve it - perhaps psychic of sorts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once I was home, I took the wrappings off and placed Arle back into her own crib. She seemed to be in a pleasant mood today, because she cooed whenever someone made eye contact with her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My heart melted whenever I looked at her face; I couldn’t get over how charming she was, her smile served as a bright sunlight into my heart. Every second I spent with her was full of joy and delight, so much so that I almost forgot about my past entirely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I noticed she began to look a little drowsy, and I immediately remembered having a small music box somewhere. My mother used to play it for me whenever I had trouble sleeping, and I was curious if it would work on Arle as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, I cranked it up, letting it play its sweet, melodic song. She began to space out as she slowly closed her eyes, becoming perfectly still as she prepared to fall asleep. I heard her let out a small yawn as she peacefully passed out, silently snoozing the day away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that Arle was asleep, I had the rest of the afternoon to myself. I could've spent my time training or studying, but for some reason, my mind shifted to thinking, as I couldn’t help but keep thinking of her future. One question dawned on my mind: when she eventually leaves the nest, what will Arle do?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will she grow up to be a maid? A baker? Perhaps she may pursue a life connected with Arceus, like the nun at the church, or train to become a knight or explorer. The point is, there were many possible outcomes for her once she grew older, but not all were good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What if she chooses to walk the streets, or turns out like those thugs from last night? What if she falls in love, only to be betrayed, or what if she–</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I mustn't focus on the possible negative outcomes, but instead the future I wanted to build for her. I must focus on nurturing her, caring for her as she grows. I needed to lead her into the right direction, to protect her from the world's sins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I knew what I needed to do; I needed to foster a brighter future for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fanfic can also be found on Fanfiction.net under the same name. </p><p>[ Despite the Princess Maker crossover tag on FF, the story has very little to do with any of the series' actual lore, rather acting as a retelling of the typical Princess Maker plotline with Pokemon thrown into the mix. ]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>